Shinju Shinju no Mi
The Shinju Shinju no Mi, or Pearl-Pearl Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows one to produce a dense, pearl-like substance. The mechanics of this fruit and a number of techniques are similar to Mr. 3's Wax-Wax Fruit. It was previously eaten by the last Queen of Fallen Longtail Kingdom Luna Hamlet, but has been reintroduced somewhere in the world following her death 4 years ago. It takes the shape of a shiny, ocean-blue colored orange and is unique among Devil Fruits for not having the swirls of most Devil Fruits. Advantages The pearl substance produce by the user can be flung and thus can extend the range of the users attacks. The pearl substance is also strong against blunt-force attacks, gunshots, and if thick enough, can even protect the user from cannonballs. The user can also freely create circular objects and strings of circular objects, like a necklace. Objects can also be coated in this pearl substance to increase its durability. The pearl substance can also remove the edges of sharp objects like swords and spears by having the substance coat over the edges of the object. Disadvantages The pearl substance produced by the user is heavy, as such, slows down the user when they use it as a hand-held weapon or armor. A major weakness in using the pearl as a defense is that it is weak when pressure is applied along points that are at least initially the size of a needle. This weakness is what led to Luna Hamlet's death. Unlike the Wax-Wax Fruit, one cannot freely shape their pearl substance in any manner they wish, instead the object produced must be circular or the substance has to be coated over an existing object or person, and even then it creates rounded edges. Standard Devil Fruit disadvantages also apply. Usage Techniques *'Shinju Shinju Sandan - ' Also known as Pearl-Pearl Shotgun (真珠 真珠 散弾). The user flings five extremely fast pearls from the tips of their fingers. The user can also rapidly repeat this to increase the number of projectiles in air at anytime time.The pearls produced in this manner by Luna were as fast as normal bullets due to the immense power and strength that she possessed. This attack is used as a method to slim down large groups and also attack at longer distances. *'Shinju Shinju Omoi Shotto - ' Also known as Pearl-Pearl Heavy Shot (真珠 真珠 重いショット). The user flings their molten pearl material, which upon contact with an object will form a spherical pearls on the object or human. This is used slow down faster opponents that are hard to connect with by weighing them down with extra mass. *'Shinju Shinju Nekkuresu - ' Also known as Pearl-Pearl Necklace (真珠 真珠 ネックレス). The user creates a chain-and-ball-like object, creating a string of increasingly larger pearls, with largest ones double the size of a cannonball. This object can be used crush objects or cause serious damage to most people. *'Shinju Shinju Yoroi - ' Also known as Pearl-Pearl Armor (真珠 真珠 鎧).The user covers themselves in a dense pearl coat. They can use this to create an armor shell that protects them from a number of normal attacks. The coat that they make is heavy, and as such, will slow them down the thicker that they make the coat. *'Oyster Cracker - ' The user produces a normal-sized boxing glove made from their pearl substance on their hand and proceeds to punch accordingly. Due to the weight of the pearl, the power of one's punch is increased but is slowed down in exchange. *'Pearl-Pearl Ball - ' The user hides themselves in a large, hollow pearl with a six inch shell. This shell is so hard that no one during the Battle of Blue Ramparts could break it. The user must leave the pearl within 3 minutes or else they will begin to suffocate. This ball also makes them unable to control their movement outside the shell. *'Pearl-Pearl Release - ' The user can cancel out any pearl object that they have made, forcing it to melt. If an opponent has found a way to utilize their abilities to their advantage, they can melt the object away. Combination Techniques Only one combination technique was used by Luna Hamlet and was done by accident with Sol Hamlet. *'Five-Tails Style: Battle Boxin' - ' This technique is set up by using Shinju Shinju Omoi Shotto on Sol Hamlet's five tails during his hybrid Zoan transformation. Hamlet then proceeds to use the large pearls formed on the tips of his tails as boxing gloves to punch his opponent. Trivia *The color of the produced pearl substance matches the color of the nail polish that the user wears. If they are not wearing nail polish, then it means that the color produced will be a milky white. *The color of Luna's pearl substance is ebony. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:SentinelBlue Category:Devil Fruit